


Shade On Me

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 假设盖盖和努德内以前就认识灵感源自逝君太太的图





	Shade On Me

“欧耶！竟然成功了！”银色的战斧被单手拿着，盖里克站在被自己的斧压劈出的地裂中心，沐浴在满天碎裂的星辰簌簌落下洒落周身的光辉中，一边擦去额头的汗水一边对置身于交错的圆弧外，正在稿纸上书写着什么的人说。

“嗯。”努德内没有多言，只在稿纸上快速地书写着，脸上明灭变幻的光来自于燃烧的天火下坠时的残焰，翠绿如湖水般的眼睛里散落着碎光，那是他自己的魔法召唤出的陨石在隐去前最后的流影。

“说来你或许不信，”盖里克反手将巨斧往背上一搁，迈着轻快的步伐朝着自己的好搭档走来，声音中尽是喜悦和豪气，笑容张扬得如同努德内头顶上摇摆的火红色花穗，令人联想到温暖与明媚的事物来。走到努德内身边时，他俯下身对自己的学者朋友说，“我曾以为这辈子都不可能跟你相处得好。”

“是吗？”疾驰的笔尖像是撞到纸浆中未清理干净的草叶，忽然顿了下跳到前方，在经过的路径上留下串小点。努德内只微微抬头，目光没有达到与上方说话的人交汇的高度，他的声音听起来十分平静，无喜无忧。

盖里克的身子顺着植物光滑的茎秆滑下来，却没有落到底，而是半跪状支着身体，银色的斧子被他放在旁边柔软的草堆里，他对努德内侧发下露出那隅脸色说：“我那时不小心吃坏肚子都怀疑过是你下的毒。”

“我就这么可怕？”努德内的肩膀微微动了动，他终于转过来对上盖里克的目光，看到那双棕红色的眼睛坦然中盈着笑，仿佛方才那可称作犯罪的事情不是自那嘴里说出的。

“我那时以为你很讨厌我嘛。”盖里克两手一摊，表情无辜地说，“你看我的眼神冷冰冰的，话也不肯和我多说一句。”

努德内身子稍稍沉了沉，抿紧的嘴唇松开时，声音轻得像云海的风般，是只能让花朵轻轻点头的那种柔和，“抱歉，我不太擅长跟人相处。”

“哪有，我们现在不相处得好好的吗？”盖里克笑着拍拍努德内的肩膀，按在上面停留了几秒，认真地看着对方那翠绿无暇的眼睛说，“有时候，我甚至有种错觉，好像我们很久之前就认识了一样。”

努德内转过头去不再接话，目光在稿纸上逡巡着，像是在寻找方才中断的思路。

一片阴影仿佛凭空出现，替努德内遮挡直射的阳光在纸上那块刺眼的反光，是盖里克宽大的手掌投下的荫蔽。在这贴心的呵护下，努德内又重新回到书写中去。

他们的连携技虽然尝试成功，但流星与地裂的圆心并未重叠，边缘也还存在着偏差，必须将重要的数据记下来以作修正之用。

努德内没有打算告诉盖里克的是，他们的确很久之前就认识了。

 

那是十七年前的事情了，伊修加德的冬天不如现在漫长，只会持续三个月左右便会冰雪消融，迎来草长莺飞的春天，然后是百花繁茂的夏季，绿草如茵，蝴蝶飞舞，硕果累累的秋天紧接着而来。

努德内遇见盖里克的时候，正是阳光中的酷热初开始消退，而树叶尚未开始枯黄的时节。他在自家院墙外的树荫下看书，那是本描绘植物叶子的图册，剑形的、心形的、鹅掌形的、狭长的、卵圆的、带尖刺的，透过孩童天真的眼睛，它们就如宝石般美丽，有着五彩缤纷的颜色。

和煦的暖风将梳理整齐的亚麻色头发拂乱，沉浸在大自然的瑰丽世界里的男孩浑然不觉，只将被吹起边角的书页抚弄平整，翠绿清澈的眼睛努力辨识着书上的文字，想知道长出那些叶子的树都开着什么样的花。

树后的草丛里窸窸窣窣，芒草剧烈地摇晃着，盛开在尖端的白花在空气中抖落出芬芳，而后像是风过远去，又忽然安静下来，只剩树影婆娑，木漏的光点在男孩身上轻轻摇着，时而落在书上的亮处，让正看着那处的眼睛禁不住连续地眨动。

仿佛某种恶作剧般，好几片树叶“哗啦”落下，是羽毛般的形状，厚厚地铺盖在书页上，将印在上面那枚和它们很像的图案遮住，绿油油地散发清香，炫耀着自己刚被摘取尚未流失的生命力。努德内知道这并非头顶那棵树的馈赠，它的叶子是卵圆形的，没有这样柔软的羽须。

“这不就是书上那种叶子吗？”明快爽朗的声音中带着些稚气，说话的人本以为对方会惊喜得笑起来，却没想到人家反应冷淡，还表现得有些害怕，仿佛那是什么不好的东西。

不是哥哥们。努德内转过身看到的是张陌生男孩的脸，顿时安心下来。他知道现在正是皇都的社交季，哥哥们此时都跟着父母去了城里，不太可能这么早回来。可相似的场景总会让人想起曾这么做过的人，努德内的哥哥们就总爱在他看书的时候吓唬他，哪怕他躲在阁楼的角落里，他们也不常放过他。

“那边还有很多哦。”男孩手里还拿着片羽状叶，当它是真羽毛般在脸上拂着，惬意又舒服的样子，“我看你一直盯着这页，就猜到你肯定是喜欢它们。”男孩笑嘻嘻地说，慷慨地朝书上指了指，“这些都送给你了，不用谢。”

努德他愣愣地看着从身后走到面前来的男孩，他看起来比自己大几岁，却仍是属于孩童的年纪，白金色的头发在树荫下闪着光华，好像是掺了蜂蜜的泉水般光泽动人，明明是冰冷的颜色却带着些许暖意，棕红色的眼睛明亮得好像装着太阳。

“我叫盖里克，”稍大些的男孩笑着说，朝树下的小男孩伸出手，手心的皮肤是被太阳烘烤出的粉色，他看着对方漂亮的绿眼睛问，“你呢？”

“努德内。”翠绿的眼睛眨了眨，努德内合上书本站起来回答，想让自己看起来礼貌些，细小的胳膊伸出时犹豫了下，才将自己的手指放到盖里克宽大许多的掌中，被对方握住时像风里的树枝般轻轻颤抖。

 

那之后他们几乎每天都在这树下见面，男爵和夫人都不在，仆人们自然乐得清闲，只要这个不被看好的小儿子按时回去用晚饭，就不会有人费心过问他下午在哪度过。

努德内被盖里克带着去到离家好远的地方，跟着他到森林中四处冒险，寻找那些画册上五彩斑斓的好看叶片，还有那些美丽散发着芬芳的花朵。他们踩着枯枝走在松软的泥土上，听脚下木质清脆折断的声音好像巧克力棒被掰开，被露水润湿的腐殖质闻起来有苹果核的味道。

清澈的溪流穿过林中草地，他们坐在被太阳烤暖的石头上，细数水里那些灰色的蚌和棕色的螺，还有光泽透亮的石头，努德内能说出其中几种的名称。水流没过他们的脚背冰凉闪光，又向很远的地方继续奔涌，路途漫长仿佛人的一生。

有时，他们会穿过这条小溪，到对面那边林子里去寻找松鼠的宝藏。努德内长得太小了，只走几步溪水就会淹没他的小腿，让他难以移动步伐。盖里克见状干脆把他抱起来，他的力气比同龄人大多了。男孩冷不丁地离开地面，双脚蹋空失去支撑，身子下意识地蜷缩着，看在盖里克眼里好像猫咪般可爱。努德内对别人的触碰总是表现紧张，他抬起栎树叶般的绿眼睛，看着衣衫相隔传来温度的人，撞进那暖色的眸子投下的目光里，孩童的眼睛总多些清澈，比大人们的易懂，他便忽然不再害怕。

他竟然不嫌我讨厌又麻烦，哥哥们可都是这么说的。努德内认真地盯着盖里克的表情，嘴边露出少有的烂漫微笑，安心地靠在那柔软的肩膀上，伸手环住结实的脖颈，像黑夜里噩梦时搂住被子那样紧紧地不肯放手。

盖里克的皮肤微微发烫，他笑起来整个人都是暖洋洋的，如同春天清晨有温度的薄雾，夏日正午雨后热气中的虹霓，秋天傍晚如烧如灼的彩霞，还有冬日夜晚“噼啪”作响的炉火。

“你有哥哥吗？”盖里克某次忽然问，他正将努德内从溪流那边抱过来，安放在树下柔软的草地上，酢浆草被他一碰，就弹射出许多的种子，像是黑色的星尘以地面为天幕，出发去远方。

努德内迟疑着没有回答，他的成长环境让他比同龄人谨慎得多，幼童也有避害的本能，并非所有童年都可称得上无忧无虑。

或许是眼中闪烁的逃避和否定，让同样是单纯年龄的盖里克将它理解成了另外的意思。他跪下来膝盖压碎九轮草的黄花，抚摸比自己瘦小的男孩深秋麦田般颜色的头发，总是嬉笑打闹的声音里竟然有些郑重，他是在模仿睡前祈祷的声音说话：“没有也没关系，我来做你的哥哥吧。”

 

其实那日努德内是没有答应的，可他没有摇头，只是安静地看着满脸期待的大男孩。忽然间一个唇触落在他的额头上，暖暖的轻轻的痒痒的，好像蝴蝶在花朵上扇动翅膀，落下的粉尘里都是亮晶晶的砂糖般的甜蜜，就更说不出拒绝的话。

盖里克并不知道沉默的男孩心里在想什么，对方没有说拒绝，他就当做是人家的默认，满脸欢喜地坐在对方身边，靠得比平时更近，表情认真地看着那张可爱的小脸说：“我好早就想要个弟弟了。”

努德内的身子在盖里克的手环过来时稍微有些瑟缩，眼神里摇晃的水光像溪边受惊的小鹿。他并不想要盖里克当他的哥哥，这原本承载着亲情与血缘的称谓，对他而言意味着无法反抗的权威和无条件的服从。即使是六岁的孩童也知道那不是什么好事，只会变成偷偷掩盖起来的伤痕和夜里默默流下的眼泪。

可在盖里克的认知里，他既然当了人家的哥哥就该关心和照料对方，所有的事情都要让着比自己小的男孩。所以他就是这么做的，学着故事书里看来的那样，就连邻居塞给他的糖果都不舍得剥开，而是存在口袋里，见面时送给那个看起来瘦弱，可能吃不太好的男孩。

但最后至少一半的糖果还是被盖里克吃掉的，因为努德内总是撕开糖纸后就往盖里克的嘴里塞，大男孩又总是拒绝不了那双好看的绿眼睛里写着的执拗，不知不觉地每次都是自己吃得更多。

有时候，努德内会往盖里克嘴里送紫红色的浆果，并在盖里克也想这么做时摇头。他的口袋太小了，每次只能从厨房带出来几颗，他希望盖里克能多尝尝它们的滋味，即使是对贵族而言，它们也是十分昂贵的。

分享完甜蜜的味道，盖里克有时会给努德内讲他从别人那里听来的童话，他认为这是哥哥应尽的义务。他说的那些故事努德内大部分都已经在书上读到过，却还是像初次知道那样开心，在发现盖里克将不同片段混淆起来时忍不住露出笑容，却从不告诉他为什么。努德内起初还是习惯安静地端坐着，好像在家里那样乖巧顺服又沉默，可盖里克偏喜欢让他用自己的腿当枕头，好像这真是睡前的仪式。

努德内偶尔会真的睡着，盖里克的身上有阳光舒服的味道，让人忍不住沉眠在温暖中。他的怀抱是比家里那张孤寂的床更安全的地方，全然放松下来也没关系，不用保持徒劳绝望的警惕。他总是睡得很安稳，盖里克是美梦的守护者，有他在身边，就连阳光都侵扰不到安眠，盖里克会确保自己手掌的影子落在那双紧闭着的眼睑上。

 

可正如所有的好梦都短暂又不长久，努德内与盖里克的快乐时光结束在那年冬天到来前。社交季落下帷幕，男爵回到庄园所做的头件事便是将爱乱跑的幼子锁在房间里，连晚饭都得单独吃。

等他终于得到允许下楼时，那年的寒冬已经到来，通往森林的道路覆盖着大雪，对六岁的孩童而言太过艰难。尽管父亲严禁他离开庭院大门，可努德内还是偷偷跑出去过几次，那颗苍翠的大树绿叶凋零，光秃秃的枝丫上挂着冰棱，雪地上只有他独自的脚印，他想盖里克应是再也不会来这里了。

他肯定对自己十分失望，明明最后一次见面时还约好要去更深的林子里寻找美丽的独角兽。盖里克相信这种神奇的生物是真实存在的，尽管谁也没见过它们在林子里奔跑，却不妨碍那个总是元气满满的男孩兴致勃勃地描述自己的想象。

盖里克应该是等过自己的，说不定还等了连续好几天，然后，大概就开始讨厌自己这个爽约的人，再也不来了。努德内回去时踩着自己的脚印，小小的身躯在白茫茫的天地间缓缓移动，如同漆黑的夜空中单独闪耀的星子，就连光采都是孤独又寂寞的。

他们的分别让努德内对人世间突如其来的告别开始有朦朦胧胧的感悟，甚至因此产生某种令他惶然又惴惴不安的预感，觉得这样的事情发生过，就很可能再次发生。

命运果然是如此的，努德内连人带包袱被塞进车厢里，穿过树林与溪流，送到皇都苍白色的围墙内，关进名为圣恩达利姆的监狱时，他惊慌错愕之余想起的，正是这最初次品尝分别的滋味。

 

后来当努德内成为苍穹骑士，跟着泽菲兰与奥默里克去见未来的同僚时，在那间屋子里站立等候的九人中，他一眼便认出盖里克那白金色的头发和暖红色调的眼睛正是昔日说要做自己哥哥的男孩。他在人群中显得灿烂耀眼，笑容亦是如此，眼神中的热情丝毫不减当年。

努德内那时曾以为对方也认出了自己，因为盖里克是众人中第一个朝自己伸出手的人。久别后突然而至的重逢带来如迷雾般的不真实感，将他的清明和敏锐裹挟其间，使他没有留意到身边的奥默里克眼神里闪过一瞬的阻拦。

离家后孤寂的学院生活让他安于独处与浅交，别人皮肤传来的温度总让他觉得别扭，他是别人眼里冷淡无心的怪人，就连作为圣职者救助他人时声音都是冰冷的。可盖里克不是别人，他的热情是自己早已熟悉和习惯的，没有任何理由拒绝。因此他将自己的手伸了出去，像多年前所做的那样握住那双孩童时期曾经触碰过的手，努力挤出问候的微笑。

紧接着发生的事情就仿佛是童话书里被撕碎的彩页，带着记忆里的颜色与温度迅速剥落凋零，变成炉火上方纷飞的碎屑，颜色与故事的内容都不复再得。

努德内刚碰到盖里克的手，就被对方用力握住狠狠地扣在旁边的桌面上，手掌的关节被压着在橡木上磕出声，单薄的身体也猝不及防地连带着飞向坚硬的桌沿，肋骨与硬木发出撞击的声响，听起来好像身体里有什么东西碎裂。

他好半天也没反应过来发生了什么，只听得耳边嘈嘈杂杂地是各种人说话的声音，沿着神经传递到脑海中嗡嗡作响。屋子里的人见状都下意识朝前走了几步，但并没有全部围上来。

“盖里克，胡闹也该有个限度！”泽菲兰的声音威严中带着明显的呵斥，其中还有隐隐的自责，大概源自他觉得自己没有管教好下属。

“啧啧，这家伙竟然连法师都不肯放过！”说话的家伙皮肤黝黑，声音里是明显的嘲弄和轻蔑，努德内后来知道他叫格里诺，是泽梅尔家的公子。

“绝大部分魔法师都不会对体格进行专门训练。”这位是埃尔姆诺斯特，他除了是位出色的魔法师外还是位强健的斧战士，他认为盖里克对法师的错误认识可能源于自己。

奥默里克没有说话，他快步来到努德内身边将自己的校友扶起来，素来沉静温和的眼睛望向盖里克时也不免紧了紧眉头。他知道努德内在人际方面素来内向自敛，方才伸手时却不见他像惯常那样犹豫，这意味着他是真心想跟未来的同僚好好相处，结果却被捉弄得如此狼狈，不免心生怜悯，替他感到深深地难过。

“这……”盖里克的声音是最好辨认的，经过变声期后的嗓音不如孩童时那样清脆，却是一样的响亮，“我没怎么用力啊？”这位性格豪爽的战士声音里有些委屈，心想自己再冒失也不会去跟这看起来弱不禁风的法师比手劲，方才不过是习惯性试试深浅，哪知道对方完全没有招架的意思，就这么被自己扔了出去。他满脸抱歉地站在那里，片刻的安静之后，低低的声音传到努德内耳里，“很抱歉，我只是想跟你打个招呼。”

“没事。”努德内摇着头，慢慢地支撑起身子，脸色有些苍白，表情却平静无澜，和他进来时一样。奥默里克在旁边小心地扶着，将温和的治愈魔法绕着磕碰处释放，目光关切地确认着自己的学弟是否无碍。

被十一双眼睛盯着，努德内感到浑身不自在，肋骨处传来的隐隐钝痛更是随着呼吸不断加剧，他看似随意地将长袍的下摆抖理平整，伸手顺了顺凌乱的额发，没有拒绝奥默里克帮他将头冠送到原先位置的好意，朝着大家行了个礼，便推说需要休息往自己的房间走去。

奥默里克想跟着他去，也被他婉言谢绝，而那位对人的情绪体察敏感的圣职者也不再坚持，留下来替自己的校友解释着某些他认为大家应该了解的事情。

 

从他们最后一次相见到现在已经十七年了，真是很漫长的时间，足够他们放走的那只暗金色的若蝉羽化出来到树梢上尽情歌唱夏天，足够两个不谙世事的孩童成长为苍穹骑士，自然也足够让其中一人忘记另一个的名字和面孔。

努德内站在镜子前望着里面与自己别无二致的青年，亚麻色的头发真是太常见，不像那麦芽糖般的白金色，特别得让人忘不掉。他也早已不再拥有那张线条圆润的孩童脸蛋，镜中青年的脸线条分明，更有三道难看的伤疤横亘其上，将原本的样子割裂。盖里克没认出他简直太正常了，认得出才是奇迹呢。

他转身背对着那面镜子，忽然想起现在已经没有夏天了，那只被他们从水里捞起来的幼小蚱蝉永远唱不了歌，曾经松软的泥土现在是坚硬的冰封，它还没爬出来就会被冻死在半途，如他和盖里克昔日的情谊那样，活不过冬天的严寒，再无未来的可能性。

治疗术没有化解他胸口的闷痛，努德内只简单查看过，确认肋骨完好没有断裂，然后就不去管它，径直走到床边和衣躺下。双手交叉着靠在胸前，无意识地压在最疼的地方，心脏在下面尽责地跳动着，呼吸声逐渐平稳，他却仍睁着眼睛。

直到晚星爬到夜幕的高处，如过往无数个寂寞的夜里那样，以柔光亲吻床上的人发帘下的额头。努德内才躺在床上翻了个身，压着疼痛的那边身子闭上眼睛。

这晚之后他再也没有梦见白金色头发的男孩。

 

云海的风从沃仙曦染那边吹来，带着球蓟的花香和淡水藻类的味道，让人难以想象它竟然是紫色蠕虫的栖息地。

努德内在稿纸上写下最后的数字，等号两边的值终于统一，如果以盖里克的站位为圆心的话，自己只要稍微往侧面站这么几步，应该就能让两人的技能完美重叠，不再留破绽。

“完成了吗？”盖里克凑近问，他虽读不懂那些数字与字母的含义，但看到努德内将蘸水笔的尖端插进盖子里，便知道他是写完了。

“只是初步的范围修正，能量上的同调只能回研究室才能进行模拟。”努德内的声音如常的平稳，只有些困倦所致的尾音，翠绿的眼里泛起明显的疲惫，他以手撑起自己的身子，对身后的战士说，“我们回去吧。”

“好。”盖里克说罢比努德内更快地站起身来，好借出自己的手臂给对方做支点。最开始的时候努德内总是拒绝他的用意，宁肯在泥土里弄脏手套，也不像现在自然而然地将掌心交给他。

周围的草木高大繁茂，野花的茎秆可以卡进大半个安妮，猎猎罡风中花瓣飘落如雨，纷纷扬扬又像散发着香味的雪花，而它们的颜色是交替渐变的，又比雪花更多了些不甚分明的层次。盖里克仰头闭上眼睛，柔软芬芳的落英自他可称得上英俊的脸庞滑落。

努德内轻轻地将自己的手从盖里克掌心里抽出，负杖而立静候在旁边，看着那张在花瓣雨中笑得惬意欢欣的脸，上面仍清晰可见的是那个抱着自己涉水的男孩的影子，他对盖里克的烂漫天真再习惯不过，他很久之前就知道他喜欢什么了。

“好舒服。”盖里克重新睁开眼睛，声音里带着万分满足，仿佛落在他身上的花瓣中带着使人快乐的魔法。他低下头，看着努德内安然平静的脸，忽然问，“以前我家旁边有种树，叶子好像羽毛，十分柔软，就是不知道它叫什么名字。”

“凤凰木，”努德内迅速又简短地回答，看进盖里克朝自己望过来的眸子，声音平稳如常，“它的叶子像羽毛，花朵是红色，曾经生长在中央低地，不过现在已经见不到了。”

“对的，就是这种。”盖里克轻叹口气，像是在缅怀什么不复返的时光般神情黯然，“原来它叫凤凰木吗？”

“是的，”努德内轻点着头，有些话已无意义，却不知为何还是变成声音，“它的叶子有轻微的致敏性，不应该总往脸上蹭。”

“啊？我小时候可没少这么干。”盖里克摸着自己的脸蛋，声音里充满后怕的样子，又疑惑地问道，“你说话的语气怎么好像知道我会这么做一样？”

“小孩都喜欢这样玩。”努德内的表情毫无破绽，只在心里嘲笑自己方才毫无必要的多言。

“也是，”盖里克向来很好说服，他本人没什么城府，便也不会想别人有什么更深的心思。他边说边走到努德内的身边，“喜欢它叶子的小孩可不光是我。”

努德内沉默不语，静静地在盖里克身前走着。他幼时总爱跟在这个人身后，由他在树林里开道，可现在盖里克总是执意要他走在前方，理由是战士不需要咏唱，更适合应对来自后方的偷袭。

风又吹落许多的花瓣，在半空中流散飘摇，下起另一场暗香扑鼻的细雪。两人在火红色的落英中沿着来时的路朝着营地走去，盖里克每步都踏着那颜色绚烂的花瓣走，仿佛在跟穗花们玩类似跳房子的游戏。

凤凰花瓣太过厚重飞不起来，落在泥土里时却跟这云海的穗状花是相同的颜色，明艳难忘如此时照耀在他们身后的晚霞。

不论是过去还是现在，盖里克都在尽可能地保护自己，而自己也终于强大到可以作为战友援护他的周围。他没有认出昔日树下的男孩又有什么关系呢？自己记得便已足够。

所以，当盖里克某天又满脸疑惑地问道：“加入骑士团那日真是我们初次见面吗？”

彼时努德内也只是淡淡地回答：“谁知道呢。”

2018-11-25


End file.
